The Mysterious Double Of Inuyasha
by CheeseLoaf
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang find a strange being who or what is it. review please
1. Beginning of the battle

The Mysterious Double Of Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were walking through the woods when Kagome sensed a jewel shard  
  
in the direction they were walking when a figure came over the ridge. When the figure came closer to them they could see it was a demon that looked like Inuyasha "Is that Sesshomaru'' asked Kagome "It may be" Inuyasha said "stay back" when it looked up they could see it was not Sesshomaru but looked exactly like Inuyasha when Kagome said that it had the jewel shard   
  
When it finally saw them it charged. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and attacked when it  
  
pulled out a sword of its own very much like Tetsaiga and blocked him blow for blow   
  
"Its like it knows every move i'm going to make" Inuyasha said then Kagome shot an arrow  
  
at it the arrow piercied its shoulder but as quickly as it went through it was healed "What is going on here" Inquired Inuyasha all of a sudden it spoke "I am an exact copy of you Inuyasha created by Naraku and powered by the sacred Shikon Jewel I know every move your going to make before you can even move I am your superior in every way" smirked the copy "you may call me Ahsayuni I will be back" and with that he fled.  
  
The next day Sango and Miroku were talking about Ahsayuni "He said he was an exact copy of Inuyasha but that could only be made from a part of Inuyasha" stated Miroku "But there are several times Naraku could have gotten a piece of Inuyasha even skin would do" added Sango  
  
suddenly Inuyasha walks over says "So your saying that thing is a piece of me" "I see you have been eavesdropping Inuyasha" Miroku said "Shut up" Inuyasha said. They look over and see Kagome and Shippo walking out of the woods "I got the herbs I need" Kagome said.   
  
When all of a sudden Miroku bursted out "I know how to defeat Ahsayuni he is an exact copy of you Inuyasha which means he has the same weaknesses he told us how to defeat him"   
  
  
  
and so ends chapter 1 in this story  
  
chapters 2 & 3 are under production 


	2. What to do about this new threat

The Mysterious Double Of Inuyasha   
  
When we left of last time Miroku had just figured out how to defeat Naraku's newest minion Ahsayuni "Inuyasha" Miroku asked "what are your weaknesses"  
  
"Hmph. Like I have any weaknesses" Inuyasha said "I know one" Kagome exclaimed "What" asked Inuyasha. "Sit" Kagome said. While everybody else was laughing Inuyasha said "Hmph very funny Kagome but I don't think he had one of these stupid necklaces" "Oh well it was funny though" Shippo said snickering "Well from now on find someone else to torture for fun" Inuyasha stated. "Well we need to get back to business" Sango said."Yes" said Miroku. "What can we do to defeat him" asked Sango "When Kagome shot him it just healed back up. Right then Kagome spoke up "Maybe you have to destroy all of him to kill him" "Maybe your right Kagome" said Miroku.  
  
O well thats all of chapter two of my story keep reading the next chapter will have Sesshomaru in it stay tuned 


	3. A New Ally?

Arrival Of A New Ally?  
  
Not far away from Inuyasha's plight Sesshomaru,Jaken,and Rin, were eating lunch  
  
When Sesshomaru got up and started to walk away this was not unusual in any  
  
way but Jaken asked any way "Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken   
  
inquired. "I sense something Jaken stay here with Rin" and with that he took off.  
  
Back with Inuyasha Inuyasha said "Hmph Sesshomaru is on his way" "Are you sure it's not"  
  
Kagome managed to get out before Inuyasha cut her off "No it's not him" Inuyasha said  
  
"He's here. Hello Sesshomaru" "Hello little brother" they heard a voice from the trees.  
  
As Miroku and Sango armed themselves Inuyasha told them to stop "He's not here to fight"  
  
Inuyasha said "Your assumptions are correct I am not here to fight instead I'm here to declare  
  
a truce (no this is an alternate universe there is a first time for everything) this new being might even   
  
become a bother to me I must exterminate him before he becomes stronger   
  
"Well you won't have to wait long" Kagome piped up "He's on his way here right now."  
  
well that chapter 3 next will be the first part of the fight sence   
  
Yay 


End file.
